This invention relates generally to hypodermic needles and syringes, and more particularly the invention relates to a single use hypodermic needle.
The safe disposal of hypodermic needles is a concern in the medical and health care professions especially in view of the desire for needles by intravenous drug users. The multiple use of needles is known to transmit diseases among the users and is a major factor in the spread of AIDS.
The present invention is directed to a hypodermic needle which can be used only once. Accordingly, the needle cannot be used by multiple users, thereby reducing the spread of disease.